


童贞丧失（Losing his Virginity

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sirius Black, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 暑假期间，小天狼星把他的教子检查了一遍。他们整日待在一起，很快小天狼星就夺走了他教子的童贞。背景设于《阿兹卡班的囚徒》与《火焰杯》之间。





	童贞丧失（Losing his Virginity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing his Virginity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959080) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 
  * A translation of [Losing his Virginity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959080) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> 这是我在这边的首次创作。这篇是一个系列中的一部分，会轻松地按原著时间线进行。在每一次一次性性爱中，哈利都会拥有不同的性伴侣。  
> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于JKR。不喜勿入。  
> 注意：这是一则由虚构人物构成的虚构故事。我个人并不提倡在现实生活中发生没有安全措施的一夜情，性传播疾病对任何人来说都不是闹着玩的，保持理性！注意安全！  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 译者的话：这里是弢（tāo）廿，初次见面，请多多指教！  
> 【未成年人性行为，无JP情结，含有轻微犬狼（没有描述）】

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
哈利叹了口气，在小惠金区寂静的街道上走着。两周前，他结束了在霍格沃茨的第三学年回到这里，自从他发现他有一个教父之后，他更加不情愿待在德思礼家了。幸运的是，他们没有以前那么讨人厌了，而最大的原因是他们认为小天狼星是一个患有精神病的杀人疯子。于是，哈利就有机会时常外出来享受一些平和的时光了。这一天，他突然听到了一声吼叫。

哈利向街道旁的灌木丛望去，一条大狗慢慢地走了出来。起初男孩想逃开，但后来他和那条大狗对视了一下。哈利从它的眼睛里看到了一些熟悉的东西，他顿时绽放出笑脸：

“小天狼星！”

那个阿尼马格斯者高兴地汪汪叫起来，直到他看到哈利的脸黑了下来。

“你糊涂了吗？你来这儿干嘛啊？”他说。

大狗离开前还是继续摇着自己的尾巴，他走了几英尺又转过身来叫了几声。

“你是想要我跟着你走吗？”哈利问道。

大狗猛地做了一个不太灵活的点头动作，哈利也就顺从地跟在他教父的身后。他被领着穿过了一块田地到了一个小森林里面，有一个旧的小屋子立在那里。他们一踏进去，哈利就看到了一个用毯子铺成的小床，一个枕头和一些毛皮。此外，就只有一张桌子和一把椅子了。那个阿尼马格斯变回了他人的样子，和哈利来了个亲密的拥抱。

“嘿，哈利。”

“小天狼星，你到这儿来究竟要做什么？”

“我想见见你，看看那些麻瓜有没有好好地对你。”

“他们还好，如果你被其他人抓住了怎么办？”

小天狼星轻轻地笑了一下。

“他们不会的，魔法部至今为止都还认为我现在在德国呢。”

哈利点了点头，低头垂下眼睑。

“嘿，小家伙（pup‘小狗’），别忧虑，我不会有事的。”

“好吧...我只是担心你。”

“我明白，你现在看起来极需一个大大的拥抱。”

哈利的忧心一扫而空，开心地笑起来。

“一个拥抱肯定不错。”

他们就这么抱着坐了下来，哈利靠在小天狼星的怀里。

“你最近怎么样，小天狼星？”

“还不错，天气很好，所以我不会感到太潮湿或者太冷，问题就是我得定期设法弄点吃的。”

哈利发出了充满困倦意味的哼哼，他教父的肩膀出奇得舒适。小天狼星看着这场景，对他笑了起来。

“累了吗，pup？”

回应他的是另一声哼哼。

“先睡一觉吧，我会在这等你醒来。”

一个小时后，哈利醒了过来。在他睡着的时候，小天狼星让他们俩都躺下了：现在他被小天狼星从背后紧紧地抱着，他舒展了一下身子，向身后的温暖靠去，但他随即就发现他睡着之后的勃起戳在了他教父的腿上。哈利被吓坏了，腾地一下跳起来。

“噢，我的天！抱歉，我不是有意要去...我-”

“嘿，pup，这没什么大不了的。我懂，以前我也经历过这样的事。”

“真的吗？”

“是的，有一次放假的时候，我跟你爸爸睡在同一张床上，之后我醒的时候就发现我有了反应。男人嘛....说起来还挺尴尬的...”

小天狼星扬起了一个怀念的笑容。

“那爸爸做了什么？”

小天狼星耸了耸肩。

“什么都没做，他知道我是摇摆在两边之间的，而同时他也知道我对他没什么兴趣。”

“你说的是什么意思？你摇摆在两边之间？”哈利皱着眉头问道。

“也就是说，我同时被男性和女性所吸引，也就是双性恋。”

“噢...这样啊。”

“这提醒我要好好跟你谈谈这些事了。”

小天狼星告诉了哈利一些关于两性（birds and bees）的知识，并且告诉哈利，不管他喜欢男孩还是女孩都没有关系。

“小天狼星，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“当然没问题，pup。你可以问你想知道的任何事。”

“谁是你第一次的对象？”

哈利吃惊地发现小天狼星的脸刷得变红了。

“其实是莱姆斯。”

“真的吗？为什么呢？”

“我那时还没准备好和谁安顿下来，而我又不想把我的第一次给一个随随便便的人。”

“的确很有道理，我想。”哈利喃喃道。

“出什么事了吗，哈利？”

“没...我-我只是想知道，谁会是我的第一个？我的意思是，只有少数人把我当做哈利，而不是那个大难不死的男孩。”

“别担心，pup。你会找到一个合适的人选的。”

哈利点了点头，过了一会儿，他又开口问道：“你能不能...”

“等一下！你在暗示什么？你就像我的儿子！”

“对不起...只是...我想...”

“没关系，我还没疯。”

经过了令人窒息的几分钟之后，小天狼星决定必须把哈利送回去，这让哈利不禁认为他的教父确实是疯了。  
——  
哈利整整一个星期都找不到小天狼星，尽管他为此花费了数十个小时。然而，距他们上次会面的一周之后，那只大黑狗就坐在他们一周前相遇的同一个地方。很快，他们又回到了那个小屋子里，小天狼星恢复成了人形。哈利踌躇着不知如何是好，直到小天狼星对他张开了双臂。当他们紧紧地拥抱在一起时，男孩发出了闷闷的声音：“对不起。”

小天狼星捧起他教子的小脸。

“别太自责，该抱歉的是我。是我对你太冷淡了，我不应该隔这么久才来见你。说实在的，我需要时间来好好想想。”

“想什么？”

“想你上次说的事情。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，我觉得你真的很可爱，但我跟你做爱会很不自在，因为我对你来说太老了。而且这会让我觉得占了你的便宜。”

“你不会的。但我就怕有些人会这么觉得然后拿这件事来吹牛。” （But I'm afraid someone else will and then brag about it.我不明白为什么是someone else...还有其他人会知道吗？）

小男孩抬头望着小天狼星，大大的眼睛里充满着惹人怜爱的脆弱。几根手指轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的脸颊，手指的主人俯下身来压在了他柔软、红润的嘴唇上，开始了一个温柔又缠绵的吻。小天狼星短短的胡茬若有若无地刮着哈利的脸颊，这使他觉得新奇又有趣。哈利发出了一声舒服的叹息，并且高兴地蹭了蹭他很喜欢的那些小胡茬。小天狼星几乎没动嘴唇地低声说道：

“我需要知道你是完全做好心理准备的了。”

“当然。（I am.）”

哈利非常坚定地说出口使得小天狼星不再退缩。相反地，他又一次吻上了哈利的小嘴，他的嘴唇沿着哈利的嘴角温柔地移动着。在小天狼星引导他们躺下之前，他们就像这样缠绵了几分钟。哈利现在背躺在床上，小天狼星压在他的身上。小天狼星的舌头掠过男孩的下唇，这个吻从未失去过它该有的温柔。

男孩张开了他红润的嘴唇，小天狼星开始缓慢而热情地玩弄起他们的舌头。时间对哈利失去了意义，但随着时间的流逝，他能感觉到自己的硬度，渐渐地，他失去了耐心。他微微抬起臀部轻轻地摩擦着身上的人。小天狼星显然注意到了这一点，然后他的嘴巴就转移了阵地，从哈利的下巴移到了他柔软的脖子上，回过呼吸的男孩大口喘着粗气。贴在他皮肤上的嘴给人的感觉可比压在他嘴上的时候带劲多了，小天狼星同时也快乐着。

当亲吻和舔舐哈利的脖子时（眼下他极力克制自己在上面留下印记的欲望），小天狼星吸吮着哈利每一个毛孔散发出的香味，他的嘴唇完全不会对哈利苍白的皮肤腻烦，他同时又享受着那柔软香腻又带着一点汗水咸味的脖颈。

当小天狼星终于意识到他已经给了他小爱人的脖子过多关爱时，他坐了起来，两眼注视着哈利：他的小男孩脸红红的，呼吸都有点困难。小天狼星注意到了男孩裤子里的小帐篷，当然他认为没有比这更好的了：

“真漂亮。”

紧接着，他的嘴唇又紧紧地贴上了男孩的身体，这一次停留在了对方的锁骨上。小天狼星轻咬着慢慢地向下吻去。男孩难以决定这世上最令人愉悦的是什么：那微微干裂的嘴唇，伴随着动情的动作。小天狼星藏匿着各种花样的舌头或者是美味地享受着他皮肤的胡茬。哈利在小天狼星吻上他的左乳头时倒吸了一口气，当然，小天狼星没有遗忘另外一个。

苍白的皮肤上立起了两个小小的粉红色突起，在黑暗中闪耀着唾液的光泽。那个阿尼玛格斯开始在哈利身上印下自己的标记，他把所有的都留在了德思礼一家看不见的男孩的胸膛和腹部上。喜欢被轻咬的黑发男孩发出了愉悦的喘息和呻吟。

小天狼星的手摸进了哈利的裤腰带，拉开他的拉链，慢慢地把裤子和内裤都脱了下来。阿尼马格斯亲吻着哈利裸露出来的每一寸皮肤：那瘦骨嶙峋的身体，几乎没什么肉的大腿，哈利骨头突出的膝盖然后从他的脚肚子滑下，吸吮着哈利的每一根脚趾。小天狼星没有一点儿恋脚的怪癖，但他想要哈利知道他在关心他，他让哈利觉得跟自己在一起很安心。哈利享受着每一个吻，喘着气释放了出来。

小天狼星继续着他的追求，给了哈利更多的啃咬。这一次是在哈利柔软的大腿内侧。小天狼星给哈利的欲望顶端来了个蝴蝶吻，并且轻柔地摩挲着，使男孩大声呻吟起来。小天狼星坐了回去，和哈利对视了一下，然后就开始褪去自己身上的衣服。哈利的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上露出渴望的神情。小天狼星最先脱掉自己的衬衫，让哈利看他赤裸的上半身：他很白，身子瘦削，但皮肤下有明显的肌肉。哈利被他浅色的胸毛和肚脐到腰身的那条迷人的腰线撩起了欲火。接着他脱去了裤子和底裤，露出了他7英寸的勃起，周围是明显修剪过的耻毛。男人又一次压在了哈利身上，对男孩耳语道：

“我能摸摸你吗？”

在没有得到回复的情况下，小天狼星扯出了一个迷人的微笑，把哈利的手拉到自己胸前。这个男孩被迷住了，并开始注视他手掌下的这具身体：他极其着迷于年长者的体毛，因为他自己的身体还没长出足够茂密的。短短的胸毛刺在手上让他很愉悦，然后他把大拇指按在了小天狼星的乳头上。

小天狼星的呼吸声越发粗重，当哈利俯身向前亲吻他的胸部时，他的手也开始慢慢地抚摸小天狼星的欲望，小天狼星喘息着。男孩不能把目光从他自己那只上下套弄着一根勃起的小手上移开，他的拇指掠过顶端，沾到了聚集在前端的体液。哈利舔了舔拇指上咸而略带苦味的液体。他喜欢这种味道。小天狼星则因为眼前这幅景象发出了一声呻吟。

年长者挤开哈利的双腿，并把它们抬了起来。然后他吸吮了两根手指，在上面留下了唾液。

“这个可能会有一点刺激（burn a bit），”他把手指抵在哈利的后穴口出声提醒道。

哈利点了点头。小天狼星又把唾液抹在了哈利的穴口，然后慢慢地小心地用手指打开了哈利的身体。当小天狼星用带有疑问的眼神看着他的时候，哈利只是再次点了点头。于是小天狼星浅浅地抽动了一下。

几分钟后，小天狼星抽出了手指，接着又把食指和中指弄湿，再次进入身前这具身体。哈利发出了一声不适的鼻哼，这让小天狼星停了下来。

“别停下来，我很好。这只是有一点点刺激。”

小天狼星对他笑了笑，然后开始用手指在小穴内抽插、弯曲、伸展。为了缓解哈利的痛楚，阿尼马格斯者亲吻着男孩的腹股沟并轻柔地抚弄着他的阴茎。哈利轻轻地呻吟着，几乎感觉不到体内打开他身体的手指。但当小天狼星加入另一根手指之后，他发出了嘘声。

年长者揉着男孩的肚子，低声说了一些安慰的话。手指在小穴内的动作使其发出黏腻的水声，哈利在他碰到体内的某一点时发出了惊奇又愉悦的尖叫，闻此，小天狼星咧嘴笑了。他的手指仍留在小穴深处，反复碾压着那一点。小天狼星把身体往上移草草地吻了一下哈利。过了一会儿，哈利不自觉地摆动腰肢，让手指更加深入，这使小天狼星认为他已经准备好了。

他用唾液润湿了一下自己的勃起，然后曲肘，双臂有力地支撑在哈利脑袋两侧，慢慢地进入了他的小爱人。哈利绷紧了身体，小天狼星低吼道：

“放轻松，亲爱的（love）。”

哈利点了点头，但小天狼星却很难控制自己，哈利炽热、紧致又柔软的小穴给了他过盛的快感，男孩则感觉被填满了，非常温暖，他的身体正随着他伴侣的阴茎升温和舒展。

几分钟后，哈利点了点头，小天狼星开始温柔地移动。几次深入之后，他开始变换角度，把哈利干得全身无力。但他的每次推进都饱含温情。每当他经过哈利体内那一点时，强烈快感像浪潮一般不断地流经男孩瘦削的身体。同时，小天狼星亲吻并抚摸着每一寸他能接触到的皮肤，很快，抽插的速度变快了，但仍然十分温柔。哈利呻吟着、喘息着，小嘴还嘟囔着抱怨的话语，而小天狼星则是低吼着，喘着粗气。他在小爱人的耳边低声爱语着：

“你这个样子美极了，亲爱的。我爱你，哈利。我永远都不会允许任何人伤害你。”

小天狼星的宣言让哈利更接近高潮的边缘，他感到胃里一阵沸腾。

“我-我就...我就快要射...”

一只手覆上了哈利的性器。

“为我射出来，宝贝。”

哈利如了他的愿，他呻吟着射在了自己的肚子上，体液在他的腹部留下了明显的痕迹。小天狼星在哈利高潮的同时继续着最后的冲刺，肉壁不断收紧，贪婪地吞吐着进出其间的硕大。小天狼星把脸深深地埋进哈利汗湿的脖颈，吻上对方滚烫的皮肤，并随着高潮的接近重重地插入他的教子。

最后，他释放了出来。当年长者用精液把哈利填满时不可抑制地轻呼了一声哈利的名字，感觉全身无力的小天狼星不得不避免自己压坏他的教子，当他们都降低了自己的高度之后，小天狼星用一块碎布给哈利做了清理。

然后他把那个困倦的男孩拉近了一些，哈利的头枕在他教父赤裸的胸膛上，胳膊搭在对方的腰上。哈利感觉现在比之前被他伴侣的身体和温暖包裹着时还要安心，阿尼玛格斯者轻轻地吻着哈利，低声说道：

“睡个好觉，宝贝。我会在这等你醒来。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢请留个kudo或评论，非常欢迎去原文送kudos❤❤！！


End file.
